Particular embodiments generally relate to electronic design automation.
A netlist may describe the connectivity of an electronic design, such as an integrated circuit design. The netlist describes nets, which may be wires that connect components together in the electronic design. For example, a netlist may include a net name, such as net #1, that connects a pin of a resistor to a pin of a capacitor.
There may be multiple netlists for different stages of the electronic design. For example, the logical or schematic of an electronic design may be associated with a first netlist and the physical or layout of an electronic design may be associated with a second netlist. The net names in the different netlists may be different, but may refer to the same net. This may happen when different tools used in the design process assign different net names to the same nets. When a user is performing a design check on one of the electronic designs, such as a schematic design, it may be desirable to check the same net as it appears in the physical design or layout. However, because different net names may be used, the corresponding net name may not appear in the physical design thus making the check difficult.